


Doubt

by Jathis



Series: Avox Hux [12]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Avox, Avoxes, Crossover, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux listens as his owner expresses himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubt

"What do you think of the Games?"

Hux shrugged at the question. He had no opinion one way or the other. As a citizen of the Capital he had been exempt from such things. He had watched them as mandated but had felt nothing, watching as the District children killed each other to prove a point. *Why?* he signed.

"I've just been thinking," Kylo confessed.

*Thinking is dangerous,* Hux teased.

Kylo gave him a look, huffing as he rolled his eyes at him. "At any rate..." he continued, "I've been thinking and talking to Phasma about the Games. We both agree on the subject."

*And what is this agreement?*

"It's a waste."

Hux shrugged at that. The Districts needed to be taught their place. If watching their children slaughter each other was enough to keep them in line...

"Has anyone told you about my mother?"

The question pulled Hux out of his thoughts. He blinked and looked at Kylo, shaking his head. He knew that Kylo revered his grandfather but he had never spoken about his parents before. He tilted his head to the side, making a gesture with his hand to urge Kylo to continue speaking.

"She helps the Rebels."

So that was why he never spoke about his mother.

"She used to be a high ranking member of the Capital. Then she fell in love with some human smuggler...now she fights the President. Snoke says it is my destiny to kill the both of them."

*And will you?*

Kylo was silent. He stared at Hux's hands as if he did not understand what he had signed to him. Eventually he looked up at him, lifting one shoulder in a shrug. "I don't know," he confessed. "The idea makes it feel as if I'm being pulled apart. It hurts just thinking about it."

*I think you're strong,* Hux assured him. He held still as he was pulled into a hug, sighing as he gently patted Kylo on the back in return.


End file.
